Herança de um Passado Perdido
by sango7higurashi
Summary: "A garota parecia completamente concentrada olhando o local onde deveria estar o número 12" Quando Harry encontra uma estranha ligada aos Malfoy, um passado enterrado pode vir a tona para assombrar aqueles que o esconderam. OC.
1. A casa que pisca

**N/A: Não acredito que muita gente se lembre dessa fic, eu postei ela há mais de ano na verdade, mas decidi retomar o projeto e em meio disso, aproveitei pra dar um reescrevida em alguns capítulos aproveitando que pouca coisa estava publicada. Não sei como anda as fics do fandom, não sei se minha ideia já está 100% ultrapassada, mas sempre vale a pena tentar, afinal se as pessoas não gostassem de clichês não haveriam tantas versões de Romeu e Julieta.**

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J..

Obs.: Essa fic segue ao máximo possível os livros, assim os saltos temporais representam que os acontecimentos do livro aconteceram normalmente.

**Herança de um passado perdido**

**Capítulo 1:****_A casa que pisca_**

Harry não poderia estar mais feliz, e por isso não via a hora de chegar a Grimmauld Place e contar aos amigos que havia sido inocentado e poderia voltar com eles para Hogwarts. Apesar de todos terem demonstrado confiança dizendo que tudo ocorreria bem, ele não conseguiu acreditar antes de ouvir por si a sentença e provavelmente seus amigos deveriam estar se sentindo da mesma forma.

Pouco antes de chegar no número 12, Harry notou que o Sr. Weasley parecia inquieto.

- Espere um pouco, Harry, tem uma pessoa parada na rua, ela pode não ver a casa, mas vai ver se nós desaparecermos de repente.

Com cautela, o Sr. Weasley se aproximou da pessoa parada e que Harry notou ser uma garota.

- Algum problema, minha jovem?

A garota não se virou para eles e levou alguns segundos para responder.

- Não, senhor.

A garota parecia completamente concentrada olhando o local onde deveria estar o número 12. Ela tirou seus cabelos negros e lisos da frente de seu rosto e se virou para ter uma visão melhor dos dois.

-Vocês moram aqui?

O Sr. Weasley logo se apressou em responder da forma mais confiante possivel.

- Não, não, estamos de passagem, um amigo nosso mora nessa rua.

Harry ouviu um barulho, e assim como ele, a garota parecia ter ouvido, pois se virou na direção de onde o número 12 surgia por entre os números 11 e 13.

- Que estranho, achei que ela não aparecesse enquanto houvesse pessoas na rua, trouxas principalmente.

O sussurro do Sr. Weasley foi suficiente para Harry se surpreender e olhar mais atentamente a garota. De perfil, os cabelos negros, e não tão lisos como Harry pensou inicialmente, ocultavam parte do rosto da garota, mas era notável a curiosidade dela pela casa de forma que Harry não tinha dúvidas de que assim como ele e o Sr. Weasley ela tambem via o número 12.

Poucos instantes depois, assim como surgiu, a Mui Antiga E Nobre Casa Dos Black desapareceu.

- Por acaso vocês moram nessa casa?

A voz da garota tirou a dupla de seus pensamentos.

- O quê?

A garota encarou o Sr. Weasley e apenas naquele momento Harry reparou que a jovem tinha olhos azuis, olhos que pareciam estar analisando cada movimento deles.

- Perguntei se vocês moram nessa casa, o número 12.

- Desculpe, mas não há um número 12 aqui, muito provavelmente um erro de numeração, os trouxas costumam fazer isso, até porque como eu disse, nós estamos apenas de passagem.

Harry reparou que ela fez uma careta de desentendimento quando o Sr. Weasley mencionou os trouxas, e ele logo pensou que ela pudesse não ter entendido a palavra, o que significava que ela era uma.

- Você não é um bom mentiroso, se não quisesse entrar na casa, não estaria esperando eu ir embora e se não visse a casa, não teriam olhado pra ela quando ela apareceu.

Aquilo surpreendeu os dois bruxos e um leve sorriso de desdem surgiu em seus lábios.

- Além disso, vocês não estariam parados aqui até agora se só estivessem de passagem, na verdade, acho que não teriam sequer parado quando me viram.

Alguma coisa na forma com que ela falou aquilo deu a Harry uma sensação de déjà vu.

- E o que a Srta. faz aqui?

- Estou me mudando para uma casa no fim da rua, mas nunca tinha passado por aqui andando, por isso só reparei na casa agora, achei ela engraçada, ela pisca.

Harry imediatamente estranhou o jeito a se referir a casa.

- Pisca?

- Sim, às vezes ela está aqui, às vezes não, olhe agora, está aparecendo de novo.

A dupla olhou na direção do número 12 e nada estava acontecendo, e logo ambos ouviram a risada um tanto presunçosa da garota.

- Eu estava testando vocês, afinal, vocês não veem a casa, né?

O Sr. Weasley ficou um pouco pálido tentando desesperadamente responder alguma coisa, a mão já apertando o bolso onde estava sua varinha, enquanto Harry olhava fixamente para o rosto da garota, onde um sorriso vitorioso estava estampado em seus lábios.

Antes que algo pudesse ser dito, uma música leve e desconhecida tocou e a jovem tirou de seu bolso um celular.

- Alô?

O Sr. Weasley se encantou pelo aparelho, enquanto Harry olhava um pouco desconfiado.

- Desculpa, eu fiquei parando no caminho, já estou em Grimmauld Place, logo eu chego ai, te amo, beijo.

Ela desligou o celular e o colocou no bolso novamente e depois se virou para a dupla.

- Era o meu pai, preciso ir, até qualquer hora, é...

Harry levou um tempo para perceber que ela esperava seu nome, mas logo esticou a mão.

- Harry, Harry Potter.

Era tão incomum alguém não saber seu nome que ele se assustou um pouco enquanto o Sr. Weasley olhava desconfiado pensando se ela realmente não sabia quem era ou se era um simples fingimento.

A garota apertou a mão estendida de Harry e sorriu para ele.

- Lilian Stuart.

Lilian deu uma última olhada na dupla antes de se virar e desaparecer na rua, e mesmo quando os dois entraram no número 12, seus pensamentos ainda estavam na estranha jovem que haviam acabado de conhecer.

**Ai está o primeiro capítulo, ele está sem revisão já que estou sem beta e deve ter muitos erros devido a problemas com meu corretor, mas espero que seja suportável.**

**Enfim, até o próximo capitulo:********_A garota do fim da rua_****_._**


	2. A garota do fim da rua

**N/A: Modifiquei os dois primeiros capítulos e decidi postá-los juntos logo. Tentarei ao longo dessa semana editar os outros 3 já escritos para postar no próximo fim de semana, depois disso tentarei uma agenda de atualizações, mas manterei vocês avisados.**

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J..

Obs: essa fic segue o máximo possível dos livros, assim os saltos temporais representam que os acontecimentos do livro aconteceram normalmente.

**Herança de um passado perdido**

**Capítulo 2: A garota do fim da rua**

- Eles chegaram, mãe!

Mesmo quando a voz conhecida de Rony entrou por seus ouvidos, Harry ainda se encontrava com a cabeça nas nuvens.

- E então, Harry? Qual foi o resultado?

O Sr. Weasley, vendo que Harry ainda estava com a cabeça na estranha garota que haviam visto, respondeu em seu lugar.

- Inocente de todas as acusações.

- Eu sabia! Você sempre consegue.

O grito de Rony foi suficiente para Harry voltar a prestar atenção no que acontecia a sua volta.

- Eles tinham que inocentar você.

Harry focalizou Hermione e finalmente conseguiu sorrir e falar.

- Vocês parecem bem aliviados para quem tinha certeza que eu seria inocentado.

Logo Harry ouviu uma pequena música de comemoração vinda dos gêmeos e de Gina, mas parou de prestar atenção quando o Sr. Weasley começou a falar.

- Escute aqui, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy estava no ministério, conversando com Fudge no nível nove, depois foram juntos para a sala do ministro. Dumbledore precisa saber disso.

- Com certeza, eu o avisarei.

Harry se sentiu meio decepcionado com o Sr. Weasley por ele não ter comentado sobre a garota, e não pôde deixar de pensar se ele abordaria isso apenas quando ele não estivesse presente.

- Aconteceu outra coisa também, uma garota estranha estava parada aqui na porta, mas Harry pode explicar com maiores detalhes. Tenho que ir, Molly, eu não volto para o jantar, vou cobrir a Tonks.

Assim que o Sr. Weasley saiu da cozinha, todas as atenções se voltaram para Harry. Se ele estava reclamando da falta do assunto, agora não queria ser ele a contar tudo sozinho.

- Bem... Quando chegamos tinha uma garota aqui na frente, mas foi estranho porque ela estava vendo a casa e disse que a casa piscava.

- Piscava?

A interrupção de Sirius foi suficiente para Harry ter tempo de sorrir.

- Ela queria dizer que a casa aparecia e sumia toda hora, analisou a gente um pouco e percebeu que morávamos aqui, mesmo o Sr. Weasley dizendo que só estávamos de passagem, então o celular dela tocou e ela foi embora.

Todos ficaram em silêncio absoluto, mas era claro para Harry que tanto Sirius como a Sra. Weasley estavam preocupados.

- Achei que o feitiço de Dumbledore fizesse a casa não ser vista por ninguém.

Antes que a Sra. Weasley arriscasse responder Hermione, Sirius foi mais rápido.

- E devia fazer isso mesmo, e não só o feitiço dele, os que meu pai aplicou a casa também impossibilitariam trouxas de vê-la.

A Sra. Weasley se apressou a responder para que dessa vez não fosse passada para trás.

- E quem garante que a garota seja trouxa?

- Eu tenho certeza que nunca a vi em Hogwarts, seu sobrenome também não é conhecido e, considerando a aparência dela, ela devia estar no quinto ano também, fora que não acho que um bruxo tenha celular.

- Ela podia estar disfarçando, Harry, talvez fosse algum comensal querendo descobrir onde você estava.

Harry não pôde deixar de se lembrar da forma como ela parecia realmente não saber seu nome e o quanto parecia sincera ao dizer o seu.

- Ela disse que mora no final da rua, podemos descobrir se era verdade indo até lá.

- E se isso for exatamente o que eles querem, Harry?

O garoto olhou para Hermione, mas foi incapaz de responder, e logo a Sra. Weasley se pronunciou propondo almoço.

Tudo relacionado à misteriosa garota foi tratado como um tabu, e não foi surpresa para Harry quando a Sra. Weasley pediu a Lupin que ficasse ali, provavelmente a intenção dela era fazer Remus colocar limites nele e em Sirius.

No dia seguinte, a faxina continuava e parecia ainda mais pesada do que antes, a Sra. Weasley não queria deixar nenhuma brecha para Harry discutir sobre a garota.

Mas foi enquanto limpava a sala que Harry a viu através da janela, estava no mesmo lugar que no dia anterior, olhando a casa, e em algum momento a casa ficou visível para ela, porque ela acenou para Harry.

- Ela está lá fora.

Rony, Hermione e Gina, que estavam mais próximos a Harry, correram para a janela tentando ver a garota.

- Ela é bonita.

O comentário de Rony não foi bem recebido pelas duas garotas, causando olhares furiosos em sua direção.

- Por que a gente não desce para dar uma espiada nela?

O grupo gelou, afinal, a proposta não havia partido de nenhum deles, e sim de Sirius, que estava atrás do grupo.

- Sirius, você sabe que não pode sair... E se ela for mesmo uma comensal da morte?

- Hermione, se ela fosse mesmo uma comensal, ela não teria voltado, ou teria matado Harry ontem, era a chance perfeita.

Hermione não respondeu, mas sua expressão mostrava que não pensava da mesma forma, mesmo assim, Sirius insistiu em sua proposta.

- E então?

- Também estou curioso, vamos.

- Harry!

Mas Harry sequer deu importância e foi com Sirius, e logo Rony também os seguiu. Não demorou para que as garotas também seguissem o grupo.

- Onde pensam que vão?

O grupo parou perto da porta da sala ao ouvir a voz de Lupin.

- A garota está lá fora, vamos apenas dar uma espiada, eu vou como cachorro, não vai ter nenhum problema. Eu sei que você também ficou curioso.

Lupin suspirou, sabia que seu amigo iria tomar tais atitudes, mas esperava ter mais força para resistir a sua própria curiosidade.

- Eu vou com vocês, mas se Molly disser alguma coisa, a culpa foi sua, Sirius.

Dando um sorriso maroto, Sirius se transformou em um cachorro e logo Harry abriu a porta.

- Achei que você não fosse sair, já estava indo embora.

O grupo olhava atentamente para a garota, de perto ela era ainda mais bonita, mas Remus e Sirius a olhavam de forma estranha.

- Demoramos para sair, tivemos que pedir permissão.

- Entendo... Não conheço seus amigos, acha que pode me apresentar? Ou vou ter de perguntar por mim mesma?

O tom levemente arrogante surpreendeu a Harry, mas acentuou a expressão estranha no rosto de Remus.

- Bem... esses são Hermione Granger, Rony e Gina Weasley, meus colegas de escola e esse é Remus Lupin, um amigo dos meus pais e meu antigo professor, e é claro, meu cachorro, Snuffles.

- Os ruivos são filhos daquele senhor? São parecidos.

Harry apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e observou a garota, ela vestia roupas simples de trouxa, mas agora possuía o cabelo preso, acentuando ainda mais seu rosto fino.

- E o que a Srta. fazia aqui?

A garota olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Lupin antes de responder.

- Estão colocando as peças da mudança lá em casa, achei melhor sair de perto da bagunça, quando estiver tudo certo eu volto e arrumo meu quarto.

- Harry comentou mesmo alguma coisa sobre você estar mudando para cá.

Um silêncio se formou e durou por muito tempo, até que Sirius resolveu se aproximar da jovem e cheirá-la, como se tentando detectar nela um inimigo, mas apenas lhe vinha um cheiro de frutas vermelhas.

- Seu cachorro é engraçado e bonitinho, embora mal cuidado.

Mesmo sabendo que o cachorro era Sirius, Harry não pode deixar de se sentir ofendido.

- Por que mal cuidado?

- Ele está muito magro e parece que não faz nenhum tipo de exercício a décadas, além de precisar de uma boa tosa. Você precisa fazer uma dieta de engorda pra ele e levá-lo para passear mais vezes, faça ele correr um pouco, e leve-o a um veterinário, porque não acho que esteja muito saudável.

- Você parece entender muito de animais.

Todos se viraram para Rony, ele estava completamente certo em sua observação.

- Pretendo ser veterinária, mas o fato de meu pai ser médico ajuda muito a aprender algumas coisas, mesmo se tratando de um cachorro.

Sirius começou a latir e abanar o rabo, havia gostado da atenção da garota.

- Então, Snuffles, está a fim de correr? Harry, tem um parquinho perto de casa, que acha da gente ir lá? Tem bastante espaço pra seu cachorro brincar.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Hermione interveio:

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Harry.

Mas Harry não pode responder o comentário de Hermione, Sirius começou a latir e mostrar que estava muito interessado em correr um pouco.

Vendo a reação do cachorro, Lily sorriu de lado.

- Quem chegar por último paga prenda!

Assim que a garota gritou, ela saiu correndo, sendo seguida por Sirius e logo depois Harry.

- Vamos atrás deles!

Assim que ouviram Lupin, o grupo correu atrás do trio, parando apenas na pracinha.

- Weasley chegou por último, pague uma prenda.

Lilian e Sirius pareciam realmente estar se divertindo pela brincadeira, deitando em um escorregador para tentar recuperar o folego enquanto Harry se limitava a rir.

- Temos que voltar, não deveríamos ter vindo até aqui.

- Ah _tio_, deixa de ser tão chato, só estávamos correndo um pouco.

Todos olharam um pouco espantados pela forma que a garota falou com Remus, ela era bem solta quando queria, mas nenhum deles estava acostumado a isso.

- Olha só, quando falaram que a esquisita tinha mudado pra cá eu achei que fosse brincadeira.

A frase fez o grupo se virar em direção a voz, mas Lilian parecia a única realmente irritada com ela.

- Eu tenho mesmo muita sorte! Com tanta gente no planeta, o poderoso Tyler tinha que morar perto de mim...

Harry e seus amigos ficaram meio assustados pela briga que se iniciava, mas, principalmente, pelo tom ácido na voz da garota.

- Fica quieta, esquisita!

- Mas olha só Tyler, ela arrumou amigos...

- Aposto que eles nem sabem... Você contou a verdade pra eles, esquisita? Contou pra eles que você é um monstro?

Todos olharam pra garota, uma mistura de curiosidade com assombro, mas ninguém havia ficado tão incomodado com o tratamento como Remus, ele conhecia aquelas palavras e sabia a dor que elas causavam.

- Vá embora e me deixa em PAZ!

O grito da garota foi seguido por algo assustador, a areia do chão começou a rodar a dupla de amigos, a areia começou a atacá-los até que eles corressem gritando.

- Podem correr vocês também, pode falar que eu sou um monstro.

O tom de voz era amargurado, era visível que coisas como aquela já aconteciam a um bom tempo e com certa frequência.

- Foi você que fez aquilo?

Ron estava impressionado, assim como o resto, não por ela fazer magia, mas por ela fazê-lo sem varinha.

- Foi

Lilian olhou fixamente para o grupo, como em desafio e os olhos do grupo se arregalaram

"Ótimo, eles vão sair correndo também..."

- Você é uma bruxa?

A garota fez a cara mais ofendida possível vendo a pergunta de Ron, ninguém nunca havia usado aquele apelido com ela.

- Mas que insulto! Eu sou telecinética, se quer saber!

- Tele... O que?

- Telecinésia é o dom de mover objetos com a mente, mas eu achava que isso era brincadeira.

Todos olharam para Hermione, mas a garota não parecia saber mais que aquilo.

- Na verdade a telecinésia é falsa, normalmente são bruxos fazendo truques simples pra ganhar dinheiro, acredito que Arthur já tenha lidado com casos do gênero, é comum para enganar trouxas.

A garota olhou Lupin de uma forma confusa, quase como se ele fosse louco.

- Bruxos? Não viaja... E o que são trouxas? É algo relacionado a algum livro?

Ninguém sabia o que responder, ela parecia claramente ser uma bruxa, então porque fingia não saber de nada?

- Crianças, vamos voltar. Lilian, ninguém aqui vai te discriminar, eu sei bem o que é ser chamado de aberração e monstro, nunca faria isso com alguém e tenho certeza que nenhuma dessas crianças também. Mas eu acho que você não deveria usar seus poderes na frente dos outros.

A fala de Remus deu a todos um olhar triste por lembrarem-se da sina do ex-professor, assim como gerou algumas perguntas, afinal como poderia ela fazer magia e não saber do mundo mágico e suas leis? Claramente não era a primeira vez que ela usava mágia na frente daqueles trouxas, mas ninguem disse mais nada e logo o grupo se dividiu e estava bem claro para Lilian que ela finalmente havia feito amigos que não achavam seus estranhos poderes algo monstruoso.

**Bem gente, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo:**_**Desconfiança**_**.**


	3. Desconfiança

**_N/A_: Eu descobri que editar capitulos pode ser são complicado quanto escrevê-los, demorei MUITO mais do que o esperado. De qualquer modo, ai está, espero realmente que alguem chegue a ler essa fic pq eu gosto bastante dela.**

**No final tem uma nota com explicações sobre idades dos personagens que foram alteradas devido a necessidades futuras.**

**O trechinho da música é de Sweeney Todd, porque eu amo musicais e essa foi a música que eu estava ouvindo quando tive a inspiração pra fic, então sabia que em algum momento ela tinha que surgir aqui.**

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J..

Obs: essa fic segue o máximo possível dos livros, assim os saltos temporais representam que os acontecimentos do livro aconteceram normalmente.

Herança de um passado perdido

**Capítulo 3: Desconfiança**

Harry levantou no dia seguinte com a estranha sensação de ter esquecido alguma coisa. Chegando à cozinha, ouviu o que parecia ser uma conversa.

- Dumbledore tem toda a razão, não sabemos quem é essa menina.

A voz da Sra. Weasley terminou de despertar Harry e o lembrou daquilo que parecia ter esquecido.

- Lilian é uma bruxa, não é?

Todos se viraram para Harry, e ele pôde ver que apenas Lupin, Sirius e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam ali.

- Nós ainda não sabemos, Harry, por isso, Dumbledore nos pediu para ficar longe dela, principalmente você.

Harry olhou um pouco confuso para Lupin.

- Ele esteve aqui?

- Esteve, eu havia lhe mandado um carta falando sobre a garota, ele pareceu bem preocupado por ela ver a casa mesmo ela estando protegida pelo segredo. Talvez a sede tenha que mudar de lugar.

Harry, mais do que nunca, ficou irritado com Dumbledore, pois, além de não vir conversar com ele, ainda estava lhe impondo uma série de limites que, embora corretos, estavam lhe aborrecendo.

- Eu não acho que ela seja perigosa, não acho que seja uma comensal.

- Claro, Sirius, nós também não achávamos que Peter fosse.

Após a fala de Remus, um silêncio desconfortável se formou e só foi aliviado quando o restante da casa desceu para comer e Lupin foi embora, mas o assunto só voltou realmente quando os mais novos limpavam um dos comodos da mansão.

- Bem... Dumbledore tem razão em ficar preocupado, ela conseguiu burlar o _Fidelius_e eu nunca ouvi falar que isso já aconteceu antes, sem contar que graças a isso ela sabe onde é a Ordem da Fênix e poderia nos denunciar facilmente.

Rony parou de lustrar o móvel da sala em que estavam para olhar para Hermione.

- Você acha mesmo que ela faria isso? Ela sequer sabe que é uma bruxa, isso se for uma, não acho que ela vá procurar alguém que quer matar nascidos trouxas sendo que ela é uma.

- E se ela estiver fingindo, Rony? E se tudo que ela fez ontem for falso e ela for uma comensal? Acho tudo isso muito suspeito, afinal, como pode o Ministério nunca ter percebido ela antes? Além disso os nomes que são chamados para Hogwarts aparecem magicamente, então não é como se alguem tivesse cometido um erro, ela deveria ter sido chamada.

Harry suspirou enquanto ouvia a discussão dos amigos, ele não queria acreditar nessa possibilidade, ele queria provar que todos estavam errados, que Lilian era apenas uma garota trouxa que não tinha descoberto ser uma bruxa.

- É ela!

A voz de Sirius chamou a atenção de todo o grupo, que logo em seguida olhou para a janela e viu a garota andando rapidamente pela rua.

- Vamos logo, ela parece estar com pressa!

Após dizer isso, Sirius seguiu para a saída do cômodo e correu para a porta, sendo seguido por Harry.

- Harry, não!

Mas ele não ouviu o apelo de Hermione e correu para porta, esbarrando em Gina, que entrava no cômodo.

- Onde eles estão indo?

- Atrás da garota, vamos.

E logo, Hermione, Rony e Gina seguiam Harry para fora do número 12.

-Lilian!

Ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, a garota parou instantaneamente, mas pela expressão em seu rosto, havia levado um susto.

- Meu Deus, Harry, quase me mata do coração!

- Desculpa, está com pressa?

- Na verdade estou sim, estou indo pro interior, onde eu morava, visitar um amigo, e já estou bastante atrasada porque queria chegar cedo lá para ficar mais tempo com ele, quase não nos vemos.

Harry acenou e ela entendeu que poderia ir, balançou a mão em sinal de despedida e continuou seu caminho. Assim que ela ficou longe o suficiente, Hermione esbavejou sobre os amigos.

- Eu não disse, diga agora, Rony, diga se ela não agiu de forma suspeita.

- Talvez ela estivesse mesmo só com pressa!

- É, e talvez ela estivesse fugindo da gente, correndo para contar a Voldemort onde estamos.

O grupo já entrava na casa, mas a briga não parecia se amansar.

- Você só não gosta dela, Mione, por isso está cismada.

- Pode ser só uma cisma minha, mas quando eu olho pra ela eu sinto algo desagradável, quase intimidador.

E com aquelas palavras, Hermione deu por encerrada a discussão e subiu com Gina para o quarto que estavam limpando, deixando Harry e Rony um tanto estupefatos e Sirius bastante pensativo.

- O que foi que Remus disse sobre sair da casa?

A voz da Sra. Weasley tirou todos de seus próprios pensamentos.

- Mãe... Nós só estávamos...

- Quieto, quero que suba lá pra cima, conversamos depois.

Rony nada conseguiu fazer se não assentir para a mãe e lançar um olhar para Harry desejando boa sorte.

- Harry, você sabe o quanto temos nos esforçado para proteger você, siga o que Dumbledore disse, não sabemos nada sobre essa garota...

- Deixe o garoto, Molly, fui eu que o chamei para fora...

- O que foi muito errado de sua parte, você sabe o que Dumbledore disse, sabe do perigo que Harry corre agora com a volta...

- Eu já sei, mas Harry não é uma criança...

- Tão pouco um adulto! Você age com Harry como se ele fosse James e aqui fosse Hogwarts, onde você pode aprontar qualquer coisa.

- EU JÁ SEI QUE HARRY NÃO É JAMES, NÃO PRECISO QUE VOCÊ FIQUE ME LEMBRANDO DISSO!

- TALVEZ PRECISE SIM, ACHA QUE EU NÃO REPAREI NO QUE REMUS DISSE SOBRE A GAROTA? ELAS SÃO PARECIDAS, É POR ISSO QUE ESTÁ TÃO CURIOSO SOBRE ELA...

- PARE DE ME DIZER QUE EU VIVO NO PASSADO, MOLLY, EU SEI QUEM EU PERDI, EU TIVE 12 ANOS EM AZKABAN PRA ME TORTURAR PELAS PESSOAS QUE ME DEIXARAM, NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ PARA ME DIZER!

Após dizer suas últimas palavras, Sirius subiu para seu quarto, passando por todos os jovens da casa que ouviam a briga da escada. A Sra. Weasley não disse mais nenhuma palavra e se dirigiu para a cozinha, deixando os adolescentes pasmos para trás.

Tanto naquele dia, como no seguinte, Sirius não saiu de seu quarto para ficar com os outros e a Sra. Weasley tão pouco ousou citar o acontecimento, mas todos na casa sabiam que o clima era bem tenso e nunca as horas de faxina pareceram tão boas.

Era hora do jantar quando Harry finalmente ariscou entrar no quarto de Sirius para perguntar se ele não queria comer.

- Já faz mais de 24h que você não come direito, deveria descer.

- Estou bem, Harry, não estou com fome.

Suspirando derrotado, Harry deixou Sirius sozinho no quarto, admirando a escuridão além da janela.

Já haviam passado cerca de 10 minutos desde que Harry deixara o cômodo, quando Sirius viu Lilian andando pela rua parecendo temerosa. O maroto pensou um pouco antes de decidir o que faria.

Lilian andava pela rua olhando para todos os lados, estava tarde para andar sozinha na rua mesmo com seus poderes. Ela já estava na altura do "estranho número 12" quando um par de olhos a assustou.

- Ah! É só o Snuffles... Que susto você me deu, garoto.

O cachorro começou a andar ao lado dela pela rua e pareceu ser uma boa ideia conversar para espantar o medo.

- Não gosto de andar sozinha durante a noite, é perigoso aqui em Londres, mas acabei perdendo a hora enquanto conversava.

Ter o cachorro ao seu lado parecia lhe trazer algum tipo de segurança e, alguns minutos depois, estavam em frente a uma casa pequena, mas que parecia jeitosa e confortável.

- Não acho que mamãe vá aprovar você aqui, então fique quieto que eu te coloco pra dentro.

Assim, Lilian seguiu correndo para o quarto, gritando um 'cheguei' quando já estava na escada.

O quarto era bem bonito, possuía um carpete branco e diversos móveis de madeira beges, tais como a cama, um armário e a escrivaninha que ficava próxima à varanda. Também era visível uma porta que provavelmente levava a um banheiro.

Lilian se aproximou da cama e colocou a bolsa sobre ela, já estava se espreguiçando quando ouviu passos no corredor.

- Se esconde, mamãe está subindo.

Sirius correu para o outro lado da cama, de forma a não ser visto da porta, que logo se abriu.

- Lily, porque subiu direto? Eu e seu pai estávamos morrendo de preocupação!

Sirius espiou a mulher, ela era magra e um tanto alta, mas, ao contrário de Lilian, era mais corada e tinha cabelos castanhos, embora os olhos devessem ter vindo dela, uma vez que eram de um tom azul acinzentado parecido com o da garota.

- Desculpa, mãe, apenas vim deixar a mala, ela tava pesada, mas já ia descer.

A mulher balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Você está bem? Não te fizeram nada lá?

A fala chamou a atenção de Sirius, que passou a ouvir atentamente, enquanto mil ideias passavam pela sua cabeça. Qual seria a chance dela ter mesmo contado com comensais?

- Credo, mãe, a Sra. fala se eles fossem me torturar lá, foi tudo bem, ninguém me tratou mal, nem nada, aliás, o Sr. olhos mortais estava de bom humor até, talvez esteja voltando a ativa...

- Que horror, Lily, e se ele for mesmo um bandido? Por isso que às vezes eu não gosto da sua amizade com aquele menino...

- Ele não é igual ao pai, eu sei, o conheço desde que éramos pequenos, você sabe disso.

A mulher suspirou novamente, derrotada.

- Eu sei, só não quero que você se machuque. Por que você não toma um banho pra relaxar e desce pra jantar?

- Tudo bem.

A mulher saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, enquanto Lilian passou a procurar roupas em seu guarda roupa. Pegou o que queria e se dirigiu ao banheiro, sendo seguida por Sirius.

- Você viu isso? Ela age como se eu não pudesse me defender...

Mas ao contrário do esperado, as palavras não eram ditas em tom de raiva, mas sim com riso, como se, apesar de tudo, ela gostasse do gesto. Sirius não pôde deixar de pensar que mãe e filha eram bem unidas.

Quando Lilian começou a se despir para tomar banho, Sirius desviou o olhar, não pôde deixar de pensar em como aquela era uma situação inesperada e certamente constrangedora. Logo ouviu o som do chuveiro, então deitou no chão e ficou a esperar, mas após um tempo passou a ouvi-la cantarolar...

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you, darlin',_

_Not while I'm around..._

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_

_But in time..._

_Nothing's gonna harm you,_

_Not while I'm around..._

Algo despertou em Sirius, aquela letra lhe lembrava algo... Sim, era uma música trouxa, famosa anos antes... Uma tristeza se abateu sobre Sirius, era como se aquela música lhe jogasse na cara aquilo que não conseguiu fazer.

Devagar, Sirius saiu do banheiro e passou a andar pelo quarto, estava quase desolado. Quando voltou a realidade, Lilian estava saindo do banheiro, já vestida, e secando o cabelo enquanto cantarolava a mesma musiquinha.

- Minha mãe não gosta quando canto essa música... Mas acho ela tão linda, não acha, Snuffles? É como se me desse segurança de que em algum lugar tem alguém cuidando de mim...

Sirius a encarou por um tempo, mas certamente não respondeu. Lilian sentou na cama ficando pensativa.

- Eu ouvia essa música quando era criança, sonhava com ela... Era um mulher cantando... Uma mulher cantando com uma voz triste, quase desolada, como se estivesse se despedindo... Eu chorava quando era criança...

Sirius olhou mais atentamente para ela, quase como se esperasse algum tipo de revelação por parte dela.

- Que besteira a minha... Agora dei para usar o cachorro de diário...

Com essas últimas palavras, a garota deixou a toalha sobre a cama e penteou os cabelos rapidamente, saindo do quarto em seguida. Sirius a seguiu e parou na escada, onde pudesse olhar a família e ouvir o que diziam sem ser notado.

- Lily! Como foi na casa do nosso bandido preferido?

Sirius olhou o homem que fez a pergunta, levemente alarmado. O homem não era exatamente magro, mas não aparentava muita gordura, já não tinha muito cabelo, embora alguns poucos fios brancos pudessem ser vistos em sua cabeça.

- Não dê corda, Richard!

Mas o homem não respondeu, apenas riu, sendo acompanhado da filha.

- Ocorreu tudo bem, papai, a mamãe é que está com neura só porque agora ela não está mais pertinho pra me vigiar... Nunca aconteceu nada, não seria agora que algo ia acontecer.

- Eu sei, querida, me desculpe, é só que... Você sabe como eu sou, quando algo não me cheira bem, eu não consigo tirar da cabeça.

Depois daquela fala, o clima entre mãe e filha se amenizou, algo que acontecia apenas em famílias unidas. Sirius não pôde segurar uma leve risada, algo como aquilo nunca acontecera em sua casa.

- Mas me diga, papai, como anda o hospital? E o Mika-san?

O pai deixou o sorriso por uma expressão um pouco triste.

- Reagindo, ele teve uma melhora razoável, mas não deve durar muito mais...

- Que assunto para se puxar à mesa, Lily!

A garota pareceu não se importar com o comentário da mãe, mas pelo pouco que Sirius havia visto, ela devia ter uma resposta mal-criada bem na ponta da língua.

- Em todo o caso, Jimmy perguntou de você e pareceu muito animado com a possibilidade de você ir visitá-lo mais vezes, disse que ia fazer mais desenhos para te dar quando você for.

Lilian sorriu com a lembrança do pequeno garotinho.

- Por que você não vai comigo amanhã? Assim você pode visitar meus pacientes.

A garota apenas concordou com um resmungo, estava com a boca cheia. A visão da comida lembrou a Sirius que ele não havia comido e o deixou com muita fome.

- Você não devia ir se embrenhar no hospital, só vai atrapalhar o seu pai e tirar o sossego dos pacientes. Por que não tenta passar mais tempo com seus novos amigos? Não foi você que disse que tinha conhecido umas pessoas legais no começo da rua?

A jovem suspirou, a mãe parecia que queria testar a resistência da filha.

- Você não me contou sobre eles, como são?

Sorrindo de lado, a garota se virou para o pai.

-Eles são legais, parece que tem bastante gente, mas só conheci alguns, dois meninos e duas garotas, mas acho que tem mais gente lá.

- Isso é bom, vivo lhe dizendo que deveria fazer amizades com garotas da sua idade.

Dessa vez, Lilian bufou.

- Eu sei, mãe, e teria feito se não fosse o fato de nenhuma garota querer chegar perto de mim.

- Sei disso, querida, só estou lhe dizendo para aproveitar a chance.

A garota parecia querer responder, mas foi interrompida pelo pai.

- E como são os dois garotos?

- O que realmente falou comigo se chama Harry Potter, bonitinho até, e o outro era um ruivinho, Weasley se não me engano.

- Weasley? Alguma chance de parentesco com Arthur Weasley?

A menção ao nome de Arthur disparou um alarme em Sirius, afinal, como trouxas saberiam sobre ele?

- Acho que sim, conheci um homem ruivo que com certeza era pai do Weasley, mas o que tem isso? Conhece esse Arthur?

- Sim, é amigo do Erick, aquele moço que casou com a filha dos Harding, ao que parece esse Arthur mora ali por perto, o conheci em uma das minhas idas. Sujeito esquisito ele, não sabia o que era um patinho de borracha, parece ser meio alienado... Mas com certeza era um homem simpático.

- Pois o filho não, aliás, foi um mal educado, me chamou de bruxa!

A mãe largou o copo com o suco e se virou para a filha.

- Por favor, me diga que você não usou seus poderes na frente deles.

- Foi um acidente, sabe o Tyler? O insuportável da escola? Bem, ele mora aqui perto e me encontrou quando estava com eles, foi impossível evitar.

Ambos os pais suspiraram, parecia que com relação aquele problema, eles possuíam uma mesma opinião.

- Mas não tem problema, eles pareceram aceitar bem, Harry até veio falar comigo novamente e o Lupin ainda me defendeu.

- Lupin?

A garota mordeu os lábios, ao que parecia, tinha falado demais, trazendo a curiosidade da mãe.

- É um tiozinho que estava com eles, algum amigo da família que estava cuidando deles.

A família ainda conversava algumas trivialidades quando Sirius achou já ter ouvido o suficiente. Devagar, ele subiu a escada e se destransformou, de forma a poder pegar a varinha e abri a porta da varanda e fugir, voltando a se tornar um cachorro.

Com uma última olhadela, Sirius deixou a casa, feliz por saber que Lilian não era uma comensal, mas um tanto perturbado com a melodia que não desaparecia de sua cabeça.

**Nota final:**

**Queria colocar um aviso básico aqui, porque depois de discutir algumas coisas sobre datas com uns amigos, descobri que vou fazer uma série de alterações em datas. Embora elas pareçam inúteis agora, serão necessárias no futuro. **

**Irmãs Black (Com base em Sirius) **

**As alterações com elas são as mais fortes, pra começar, a irmã mais velha passa a ser a ANDRÔMEDA, seguida da Narcisa e tento como irmã mais nova a Bellatrix.**

**Andrômeda é 8 anos mais velha que Sirius, consequentemente ela já estava fora de Hogwarts quando Sirius entrou. Ela teve a filha aos 23 anos, assim, Tonks nasceu quando Sirius e seus amigos tinham 15 anos. Isso é igual nos livros**

**Narcisa agora sofre uma alteração, ela seria 5 anos mais velha que Sirius, mas na fic ela é apenas 4 e possui a mesma idade de Lucius, assim, ambos estudaram juntos em Hogwarts, já que nos livros ela teria estudado um ano a frente de Lucius.**

**Bellatrix é outra que sofreu grandes alterações, se no livro ela é 9 anos mais velha que Sirius, aqui na fic ela vai ter a mesma idade que ele, então ela estudou no mesmo ano que ele, os marotos, Snape e toda essa cambada.**

**Lily, Draco e Harry**

**Bem, Harry nasceu em 31 de julho e Draco em 5 de junho, isso se mantêm inalterado, Lilian é a incógnita aqui, ela nasceu em 20 de maio. (o dia não importa, foi o primeiro que eu pensei, só importa que ela nasceu em maio).**

**Bem, que eu me lembre é só isso, mas se eu lembrar de mais alguma alteração importante eu aviso aqui.**

**Espero reviews e até o próximo capítulo: **_**Dores esquecidas, verdades não ditas.**_


	4. Dores esquecidas, verdades não ditas

**N/A: Desculpem pela demora em postar esse capitulo. A verdade é que eu ia postar mês passado, mas ai eu não consegui terminar o capitulo a tempo e fui viajar, um mês sem computador e a versão que eu tinha no ipad não era a atualizada, ai nem tinha como eu tentar trabalhar nela. Mil perdões mesmo, mas considerem que esse capitulo é grande e muita coisa mudou nele.**

**Eu vi muita gente visualizando a fic e tive até um follow, mas nenhuma review, gente, tenham pena da autora aqui vai ****:/**

Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Obs: essa fic segue o máximo possível dos livros, assim os saltos temporais representam que os acontecimentos do livro aconteceram normalmente.

Herança de um passado perdido

**Capítulo 4: Dores esquecidas, verdades não ditas.**

Sirius terminou seu relato com um sorriso no rosto. Aquilo era quase uma prova de que estava certo em relação à Lilian.

- Talvez você esteja certo, Sirius, mas ainda vamos esperar o relatório de Moody. – Disse Lupin - Fora que essa tal pessoa que ela foi visitar não parece coisa boa.

O Black bufou irritado.

- Relatório? Para que fazer uma investigação? É só uma menina! E inofensiva por sinal.

- Sirius, vamos esperar. Se estiver certo, nada vai acontecer.

A voz serena de Lupin adentrou os ouvidos de todos os presentes e pareceu acalmar os ânimos, pois a fala que se seguiu era tão serena como a do loiro.

- Bem, vamos deixar isso de lado por enquanto, Sirius. Eu apreciaria se você parasse de desobedecer Dumbledore. Por hora, eu avisei Olho-Tonto sobre Erick, com certeza ele não vai se importar de nos dar algumas informações sobre seu próprio médico.

Com a fala do Sr. Weasley, a reunião deu-se por encerada e aos poucos, diversos bruxos e bruxas começaram a sair da cozinha, deixando apenas um pequeno grupinho que esperava os mais jovens da casa descerem sob os berros da Sra. Weasley e se posicionarem para o jantar.

- Então, Harry, o que estava fazendo?

Tentando parecer calmo, Sirius se dirigiu ao afilhado esperando saber o que o garoto fizera durante todo o dia em que não se viram.

- Estava arrumando o malão para Hogwarts.

A fala alegre forçou Sirius a abrir um sorriso, mas era visível para todos a tristeza em seu olhar. Ele havia se esquecido que Harry iria para Hogwarts deixando-o sozinho e foi com essa mesma tristeza que Sirius passou os dias seguintes.

- Isso é ridículo, Harry, ele estaria sendo muito egoísta se prefere que você fique com ele ao invés de ir para Hogwarts.

Harry suspirou, não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquele discurso de Hermione.

- Talvez seja por causa da garota. Ele foi proibido de sair, acho que isso de ficar em casa deve deprimi-lo bastante.

Harry acabou por concordar com Ron. Preferia acreditar mais no amigo do que nas palavras maldosas de Hermione, muito embora no fundo achasse que ela tinha um dose de razão.

- Mas sabe uma coisa que eu fiquei curioso? Mamãe disse que Lilian se parecia com alguma garota, o que acha que ela quis dizer?

Harry encarou Ron, tinha se esquecido completamente daquele detalhe.

- Talvez pudesse ser alguma antiga namorada, quer dizer, ele teve vida antes de Azkaban...

- Não acho bom a gente se intrometer, Ron.

O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas para Hermione em sinal de desagrado, mas se manteve quieto.

- De qualquer modo, eu acho que Sirius não iria nos contar muita coisa.

- A gente pode perguntar ao Remus, tenho certeza de que ele falaria pra gente.

Harry tentou fazer com que seu tom não saísse muito animado, mas foi impossível perante a ideia de saber mais sobre o padrinho, o período em Hogwarts ou mesmo sobre seus pais. Assim, essa animação lhe deu forças para procurar Remus durante a noite e perguntar sobre a garota.

- Molly disse isso? Não acho que ela se parece com ninguém, Harry.

A resposta de Remus era vaga e Harry não deixaria aquela ser sua resposta final.

- Mas ele não teve uma namorada antes? Não sei... Eu só queria saber mais sobre quando vocês estavam em Hogwarts.

Com um suspiro, Remus resolveu contar algo, ele entendia a necessidade do garoto e o desejo de saber mais sobre o passado.

- Sirius teve uma namorada sim, mais de uma na verdade...

Remus ficou em silêncio por um momento, refletindo sobre qual seria sua resposta.

- Mas acho que Molly só se referiria a uma... Elas até que se lembram um pouco se você estiver descrevendo... Marlene era o nome dela, foi amiga da sua mãe nos tempos de Hogwarts, costumavam ser até que próximas. Sirius chegou a pedi-la em casamento, mas nunca realmente se casaram.

Remus mas uma vez ficou em silêncio antes de suspirar algo que Harry não sabia se era cansaço ou frustração.

- Ela foi assassinada antes, ela e toda a família. Foi um episódio muito triste, Harry, não acho bom que insista no assunto.

- Eu a vi na foto da ordem antiga, Moody me mostrou.

Harry se lembrava dela, ela esta sorrindo e colocando o cabelo escuro atrás da orelha, era bonita, mas não lembrava em quase nada a menina que morava no final da rua.

- Bem, eu preciso ir dormir. Boa noite, Harry, amanhã teremos um dia cheio.

Ainda relutante, Harry deixou que Remus fosse embora, mas ainda não acreditava muito no homem e, pela primeira vez, achou que o lupino tivesse lhe contado uma mentira.

- Harry me perguntou sobre você.

Sirius ouviu a voz do velho amigo e desviou sua atenção do hipogrifo encolhido no quarto mal iluminado.

-Sobre mim? O que ele queria? Que disse a ele?

- Estava intrigado pelo que Molly disse quando você saiu da última vez, ele queria saber se Lilian parecia alguma antiga namorada sua.

O homem riu de forma exagerada.

- E o que disse a ele?

- Contei sobre Marlene.

A expressão de riso e descontração se desfez e apenas o pesar restou em sua expressão. A tristeza e a culpa lhe remoíam por dentro.

- Não deveria ter feito isso, Harry não precisa ouvir sobre pessoas que morreram, ele já tem muito disso.

- Ele queria saber sobre você, Sirius, e também, você só está assim porque se sente culpado.

- Eu a matei, Remus, eu nunca deveria tê-la pedido em casamento, a condenei ao fim que teve.

- Nós não sabíamos que aquilo aconteceria.

O silêncio reinou no cômodo, ambos os homens cansados de argumentar.

- Por que Molly se referiria a Marlene? Ela e Lilian não têm nada de parecido.

- Eu sei, mas Molly não sabe disso. Na época, ela estava grávida e com seis filhos para criar, não era parte da Ordem e só ouvia noticias. Ela nunca conheceu Marlene, mas sabe quem ela foi e tem uma leve ideia de como ela se parece, cabelos negros, olhos claros, pele palida. Quantas pessoas não se encaixam nessa descrição? Eu acredito que Molly imaginou que você estivesse vendo Marlene em Lilian pelo mesmo motivo que ela acha que você vê James em Harry.

- Molly acha que eu vivo no passado.

- E não vive?

O homem não respondeu, não tinha o que ser dito, a negação nunca seria forte o suficiente para contesta sua própria natureza.

- Talvez Lilian me lembre alguém, mas com certeza não é a Marlene.

Remus riu de leve.

- Ela lembra o passado, Sirius, porque ela te dá liberdade e um desafio, ela te dá vontade de quebrar as regras e de lutar por alguma coisa.

E o silêncio reinou mais uma vez, mas recheado de lembranças e nostalgia.

Harry olhava as pessoas ao redor, alguns pareciam com pressa, outros apresentavam uma tranquilidade gostosa de quem acabou de chegar em casa. A movimentação na estação King Cross era interessante de ser observada. Ou então, era apenas o sentimento de Harry de finalmente estar indo para casa.

- A gente devia colocar um feitiço para afastar trouxas, seria mais fácil do que ficarmos aqui parados esperando ser seguro o suficiente para atravessar a passagem.

- Ron, cale a boca.

A voz de Ginny trouxe Harry de volta à realidade e o fez encarar os irmãos que discutiam baixo pelas costas da Sra. Weasley. Um sorriso logo surgiu em seu rosto. Sentiu Sirius andando sobre suas pernas e se abaixou para passar a mão na cabeça no animal.

- Eu vou voltar no Natal.

Sua fala pareceu animar o padrinho, mas ele logo pareceu inquieto.

- O que foi?

Sirius cheirava o ar desesperadamente, tentando achar a origem do cheiro familiar.

- Ei! Snuffles está estranho, acho que ele sentiu o cheiro de alguma coisa.

Com a sua fala, os adultos se viraram para o cão e Moody se aproximou de Harry, um dos braços dentro do casaco e pronto para puxar a varinha.

- Harry! Que surpresa te encontrar aqui!

A voz fina e alegre foi ouvida e todos se viraram rapidamente.

- Lilian! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim com a minha mãe trazer o meu pai, ele embarcou agora há pouco. Um dos pacientes dele foi mandado pra casa, mas precisa de consultas constantes, e papai faz consultas em domicílio.

Harry encarou a jovem. Os cabelos negros tinham pequenas ondulações nas pontas e estava preso com uma fivela que parecia feminina demais para ela e que não combinava com sua roupa mais surrada e esportiva.

Logo atrás, se aproximava uma mulher magra e alta que, devido aos olhos azuis, Harry presumiu ser a mãe de Lilian. Elas não eram muito parecidas, mas lembravam uma a outra. Talvez a maior diferença entre as duas fosse que a mais velha passava uma sensação maternal muito forte. Ou então era só o sorriso bondoso.

- Mas o que você faz aqui?

- Estou indo pra escola, eu estudo...

- Em um internato misto fora da cidade.

Harry olhou para Hermione, a amiga sempre era rápida para salvá-lo.

- Eu costumava ser interna também, mas quando me mudei aqui pra Londres, não precisei mais, o que foi bom. Nunca me dei bem com meus colegas de escola.

O tom pesado em sua voz indicava exatamente ao que ela se referia. Sirius se aproximou dela levemente e Moody se mexeu bastante inquieto. Ele era um dos principais a não confiar nela.

- Lilian, você poderia me apresentar seus novos amigos.

A mãe logo se apressou a concertar a situação, temerosa pelo futuro da conversa.

- É verdade, esse é Harry Potter, o garoto do número 12 e esses são os amigos dele, Ron e Hermione.

A menina pareceu duvidosa por um segundo antes de continuar apontado as pessoas.

- Essa eu acho que é a Ginny? Irmã do Ron, e aquele senhor é o pai deles. Lupin não veio com você?

A mulher encarou todos e sorriu.

- Fico feliz em conhecer vocês, Lily fala tão pouco sobre amigos que fico feliz em conhecer os poucos que de quem ela comenta.

- Eu falaria de amigos se tivesse algum que não te incomoda.

A fala foi baixa, mas Harry conseguiu escutá-la e por um segundo passou pela sua cabeça o quanto ela soava solitária. A Sra. Weasley logo tomou conta da situação tentando evitar qualquer problema que o encontro com a dupla pudesse gerar.

- Bem, eu acredito que já está na nossa hora, foi um prazer...

- Miranda.

A Sra. Weasley parecia assustada o suficiente para que ninguém discordasse de que era hora de despistar os trouxas e Olho Tonto estava realmente satisfeito com a decisão. Porém. eles não tiveram tempo para se mover.

- Ora Potter, achei que não fosse voltar esse ano, achei que fosse ficar em casa cuidando de seus problemas mentais.

O grupo se virou em direção da voz já tão conhecida, mas antes que qualquer resposta pudesse ser dita Lilian abriu um sorriso e se pronunciou animada.

- Draco!

Foi com muita surpresa que o grupo viu a menina correr em direção de Draco Malfoy e abraçá-lo fortemente como se fossem velhos amigos.

- Nem acredito na minha sorte, consegui me encontrar com você antes que você fosse de vez!

Mas se o grupo estava assustado, Draco também estava. A surpresa estava nítida em seu rosto e levou alguns instantes para que ele se recompusesse.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

A fala foi seguida de diversas reações, o grupo não esperava que ambos se conhecessem e muito menos que Draco fosse admitir conhecer uma garota trouxa.

- Vim deixar meu pai na estação e encontrei Harry e os amigos, lembra que eu te disse que fiz um amigo? Ele também está indo pra escola hoje, mas não sabia que vocês se conheciam ou que estudavam juntos.

Lilian se virou para encarar o grupo e sorria, como se aquele fosse um encontro de velhos amigos.

- Parece que foi só deixar você um pouco sozinha que já fez amizades com gente desse tipo? O testa rachada é doente, Lily, deveria ficar afastada desse tipo de gente.

- Olha aqui, Malfoy...

Mas Harry não terminou sua fala, a risada de Lilian era alta e um tanto incomoda.

- O mundo é pequeno mesmo, o Harry e o garoto cicatriz que você sempre fala um monte são a mesma pessoa! Eu devia ter percebido... mas eu sabia que você exagerava, Harry parece ser muito legal e os amigos dele também.

O loiro pareceu irritado, mas não respondeu, o que chocou levemente o grupo, mas não diminuiu o orgulho que sentiram de ver alguém defendê-los.

- Não sei por que está tão surpreso, Draco, era óbvio que alguém como _ela_ iria encontrar com pessoas de seu _tipo._

A voz venenosa de Lucius Malfoy adentrou os ouvidos de todos deixando-os bastante inquietos com a presença do homem.

- Lucius, é sempre um _prazer_ encontrar você e suas palavras desagradáveis.

A voz de Lilian era a mesma de sempre, mas ela parecia outra, o olhar desafiador e o tom irônico davam a ela um ar sonserino parecido com do próprio Draco.

- Lucius! Que surpresa – Disse a mãe de Lilian exasperada- estávamos apenas tendo uma conversa entre amigos e ficamos felizes de rever Draco antes dele ir para escola, acho que Lilian...

- Esqueceu de controlar a língua, eu entendo.

A mãe de Lilian parecia apavorada, como se a simples presença do homem já lhe causasse pesadelos, de forma que ela recuou um passo e não permitiu-se fazer qualquer contato visual direto com o homem.

- Oh! Não se engane, eu nunca me esqueço desse tipo de coisa, mas é que pra pessoas como você, a gente não precisa. Eu estou acostumada com sua falta de educação, mas meus amigos mereciam suas desculpas.

A Sra. Weasley soltou um gemido com a petulância da menina e mesmo Harry, que costumava enfrentar a dupla, se surpreendeu com o gesto.

- Talvez você precise de mais uma.

A fala era confusa, e parecia ser algo apenas entre eles dois, mas no momento em que Lucius apontou sua bengala para Lilian, ela automaticamente tocou a lateral do pescoço e Harry se perguntou o que haveria na região.

- Nós não deveríamos nos atrasar por causa deles.

A voz de Draco estava falha e era aparente que ele havia juntado toda a sua coragem para desafiar o pai naquela fala. Lucius se amnteve em silêncio por um momento, percorrendo o olhar frio entre o filho e Lilian, até que por fim desviou o olhar.

- Tem razão, vamos.

A dupla já se afastava quando a voz de Lilian se dirigiu a eles mais uma vez.

- Draco, a gente se vê no Natal?

O loiro se virou e olhou para Harry e seus amigos, era óbvio que não queria que o grupo ouvisse sua resposta, mas logo resolveu desistir.

- Claro.

Foi com rapidez que a dupla sumiu por entre outros passageiros da estação.

- Lilian! Qual é o seu problema? Quantas vezes eu já te falei...

- Ele é que nem cachorro, mãe! Late mas não morde, não sei porque a Sra. ainda se preocupa.

A mulher suspirou pesadamente, aquela discussão certamente acontecia com frequência.

- Vamos pra casa, seus amigos não devem perder o trem.

A menina concordou virando-se para o grupo as suas costas e acenando com um sorriso amarelo.

- Como pode ter certeza que Lucius não faria nada contra você?

Harry poderia ter deixado as duas irem, mas precisava daquela resposta.

- Porque eu sei de muita coisa que ele é capaz e mesmo assim eu estou inteira até hoje. Enquanto Draco e Narcisa estiverem entre mim e ele, só palavras desagradáveis virão, porque ele não quer um problema familiar só por ter feito mal a uma garota "suja".

* * *

Harry olhava o corredor do Expresso de Hogwarts sem verdadeiramente vê-lo, estava confuso quando a Lilian e sua estranha amizade com o Malfoy.

- Hey, Potter!

Harry parou no corredor e seus amigos automaticamente se viraram para a voz que ouvia pela segunda vez no dia.

- Presta atenção, Potter, a Lilian não é igual a seus amiguinhos de sangue sujo, então é melhor você ficar bem longe dela.

- Ou o quê?

- Ou eu vou quebrar a sua cara.

Harry ficou calado, surpreso pela reação violenta e pouco usual do sonserino. Draco nunca brigava usando força física.

- Ela parece muito importante pra você, Malfoy, mas eu ouvi que ela é trouxa. Eu deveria acreditar que você se importa com trouxas?

Draco encarou Ginny quase como se quisesse lhe lançar uma imperdoável e Harry se moveu para ficar entre os dois, Draco podia estar sem seus "guarda costas" mas parecia muito mais corajoso do que normalmente.

- Não a compare a um trouxa comum, Weasley.

Apesar do tom rispido, algo parecia perturbar o olhar do sonserino, que aos poucos voltava ao seu normal. Como se vencido em uma batalha interna, Draco suspirou pesadamente, ainda incerto se deveria dividir aquilo ou não.

- Se vocês se importam tanto com esse tipo de gente, esqueçam que a viram, esqueçam que ela existe.

Draco saiu de perto do grupo sem olhar para trás, não querendo mostrar sua fraqueza momentânea, mas deixando um grupo de bruxos muito intrigados.

- Isso é estranho, não acha, Harry? – disse Ron – Nunca vi o Malfoy agir assim.

- Acho que a gente devia ter um olho nesses dois. Malfoy sabe de algo e eu daria tudo pra saber o que é.

Harry seguiu seus amigos para a cabine que ocupariam até o fim da viagem e lá se permitiram esquecer um pouco sobre Lilian e Draco. Porém, o sonserino não se deu a chance de fazer o mesmo, já que pela primeira vez que seu segredo parecia em risco.

* * *

_Uma menina subia a rua e, à medida que andava, as casas sumiam e a visão ficava mais deserta, mas ela sabia que havia uma última casa ali, a casa que vivia excluída de todos, a casa que ninguém se aproximava. Viu os enormes portões e correu em direção ao metal escuro e trabalhado que cercava a mansão._

_Olhou os jardins perfeitos e imaginou como seria divertido brincar ali, passou alguns segundo imaginando, perdida em pensamentos, mas foi desperta por uma voz infantil._

_- Quem é você?_

_A menina olhou a criança que se aproximava, pálida e loira, e a observou com curiosidade._

_- Eu me chamo Lilian e moro na vila e você?_

_- Eu sou Draco, Draco Malfoy._

_A menina riu levemente._

_- Nome engraçado, mas é legal. Ei, quer brincar comigo?_

_- Por que eu brincaria com você?_

_- As pessoas do vilarejo não gostam de brincar comigo, elas passaram a ter medo de mim porque eu faço coisas estranhas, então estava procurando alguém pra brincar._

_- Que tipo de coisas estranhas?_

_A menina pareceu pensar por um momento, questionando-se se deveria responder._

_- Eu fiz objetos levitarem._

_- Ah! Então você é do meu tipo._

_- Como assim?_

_- Você não sabe? Será que você é trouxa?_

_- Sou o que? Você fala coisas engraçadas... mas quer brincar ou não?_

_Draco pensou um pouco, se ela fosse mesmo trouxa seu pai poderia não gostar, mas se sentia muito sozinho sem ninguém para lhe fazer companhia._

_- Tudo bem, entra._

_Com um pouco de dificuldade o menino abriu o portão e logo ambos estavam no jardim dos Malfoy._

_- Então, do que quer brincar?_

_Mas a menina não respondeu e Draco estranhou a reação inquieta dela._

_- O que essa menina faz aqui?_

_A voz conhecida do pai invadiu os ouvidos de Draco e o menino não pode deixar de abaixar o rosto envergonhado por ter sido pego fazendo algo errado._

_- Ela é do vilarejo, a gente só queria... Brincar._

_Lilian viu o desconforto do novo amigo e resolveu ajudá-lo._

_- Eu me chamo Lilian e estava procurando alguém pra brincar e vim parar aqui, então Draco me convidou para entrar..._

_- Convidou?_

_O tom era frio e a menina ficou assustada com a possibilidade de ter dito alguma besteira._

_- Lilian..._

_O nome pareceu ser apreciado na boca do homem. Era como se ele reconhecesse o sabor de alguma comida que há muito não via, mas que agora lhe dava prazer em encontrar._

_- Só queria alguém pra brincar._

_Um sorriso frio surgiu nos lábios do Malfoy e a bengala logo se mostrou uma lâmina._

_- Que pena._

_A menina não conseguiu reagir rápido o suficiente para o que vinha, apenas sentiu a dor no pescoço e sentiu lágrimas descerem por sua face, mas não foi capaz de emitir nenhum som._

_- Lucius!_

_A voz de mulher foi seguida da retirada da lâmina, que não a decapitara por pouco, mas que deixara um profundo corte na lateral de seu pescoço._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo?_

_- A menina invadiu nosso terreno, AQUELA menina._

_- Eu sei quem é ela._

_- Narcisa, por favor..._

_- Não, Lucius. Não acredito que tentou matá-la pelas minhas costas._

_A discussão não continuou, pois o choro ficou mais alto e, quando o casal se deu conta, a menina chorava parada no mesmo lugar, a mão coberta de sangue do machucado que sangrava enquanto o resto do corpo tremia. Draco a olhava assustado, perdido e frustrado com sua incapacidade para ajudá-la. O choro porém durou pouco, a perda de sangue e o susto logo levaram a menina a desmaiar._

_- Conversamos sobre isso depois._

_Narcisa pegou a menina e a levou para casa onde usou de poções e feitiços para melhorar o estrago e preparou um curativo._

_Ao acordar Lilian estava desorientada, mas ao visualizar Draco a olhando sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama ela se ergueu em um salto, o que logo a levou a ter tontura e deitar novamente._

_- Você não devia fazer isso, mamãe disse que você ainda não está bem._

_- A sua... mãe?_

_- Sim, foi ela que cuidou de você, por isso que você ta bem agora._

_Lilian passou a mão pelo pescoço sentindo um ardor quando apertou o curativo._

_- Mamãe não é tão boa com feitiços de cura, então acho que vai ficar marca, mas pelo menos não está mais sangrando._

_Draco se levantou da poltrona e se dirigiu até a porta._

_- Vou avisar a ela que você acordou._

_Após alguns minutos o menino retornou com a mãe, que se aproximou lentamente da menina a fim de não assustá-la._

_- Melhor?_

_- S-sim... P-por que ele f-fez i-isso..._

_- Esqueça o que passou e olhe pra mim. Isso jamais vai acontecer novamente, Lucius nunca mais te fará nenhum mal._

_A menina olhou fundo nos olhos da mulher e acreditou naquelas palavras, acreditou como jamais deveria ter feito._

_- Acha que já consegue se levantar?_

_Devagar a menina saiu da cama e sorriu quando viu que nenhuma tontura veio._

_- Vamos para a sala comer um pedaço de bolo._

_Sorrindo, as duas crianças se dirigiram para a sala de jantar._

_- Ei, depois de comer, a gente pode brincar?_

_- Minha mãe disse que sim._

_- Então vamos brincar de pique esconde?_

_- Que é isso?_

_- Nunca brincou? Eu te ensino!_

_- Ok..._

_O tempo passou, as duas crianças brincaram e naquela pequena tarde de verão, uma amizade singela nasceu._

_- A gente se vê amanhã!_

_Foi sorrindo que Draco viu Lilian se afastar dos portões da mansão e sumir de vista._

_- Mãe, Lilian disse que faz coisas estranhas, coisas de bruxo, mas o pai... tentou matá-la. O que ela é?_

_- Ela é uma garota trouxa._

_- Trouxas são escória, então porque você deixou que ela ficasse aqui?_

_- Existe uma coisa que você tem que aprender sobre ela Draco: Lilian é diferente dos outros trouxas._

_- Mas eu não entendo, não deveríamos ficar longe de trouxas? Eles não são todos escória?_

_- Todos, Draco, todos exceto ela._

_O menino olhou a mãe e se virou para a rua por onde a menina havia ido e repetiu as palavras como um mantra a ser seguido._

_- Todos menos ela._

* * *

_A porta da casa se abriu e Lilian entrou lentamente._

_- Filha! Que bom que chegou, já estava ficando preocupada... onde esteve o dia todo?_

_A mãe chegava à sala e começava a visualizar a filha._

_- Estive na mansão dos Malfoy, fora do vilarejo, conheci um menino legal e..._

_- Meu Deus! O que é isso no seu pescoço?_

_A mãe rapidamente se aproximou da filha e observou o machucado._

_- N-não foi nada, eu caí e me machuquei, mas a mãe do Draco fez um curativo e disse que ficarei boa logo. Ela também me convidou pra voltar lá. Eu posso?_

_A mãe sorriu pela animação da filha, há muito que só via a menina sozinha._

_- É claro que sim, princesa, mas tome mais cuidado da próxima vez._

_- Ok!_

**Até o próximo capítulo: _Relatório_.**


End file.
